dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature's Blessing
Nature's Blessing is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first After-effect Move for Grass. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 深緑恵癒 (Deep Green Cure) **Taiwanese: 深綠恩惠 (Deep Green Favors) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates after you win with any Sign. *Effect: A surge of Grass energy replenishes some of your health! Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 082-草; ft. Parasaurolophus) **2007 1st Edition (074-草; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (074-草; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (096-草; ft. Saurolophus) **2007 3rd Edition (094-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **2007 4th Edition (094-草; ft. Lambeosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (104-草; ft. Lambeosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (054-草; ft. Altirhinus Featured Character: Reese) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (061-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (062-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (066-草; ft. Prosaurolophus Featured Character: Ursula) **Kakushin 1st Edition (054-草; ft. Anatotitan Featured Character: Zoe) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (057-草; ft. Charonosaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (063-草; ft. Fukuisaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (064-草; ft. Lanzhousaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (020-草; ft. Super Muttaburrasaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (062-草; ft. Maiasaura) *English **5th Edition (New; 082-草; ft. Parasaurolophus) **2008 Special Edition (058-草; ft. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (074-草; ft. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (095-草; ft. Saurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (094-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (104-草; ft. Lambeosaurus) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 082-草; ft. Parasaurolophus) **2008 Special Edition (058-草; ft. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (074-草; ft. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (095-草; ft. Saurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (094-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (104-草; ft. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 5th Edition (ft. Shantungosaurus) NatureJap20074th.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 6.png|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Nature's Blessing Card 9.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Nature's Blessing Card Geki 2nd.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 10.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 5.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 8.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 7.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 3.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 4.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Nature's Blessing Card Kaku 6th.gif|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Nature's Blessing Card 2.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) NatureS24th.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) NatureS25th.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) IMG 20190507 0001.jpg|Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) IMG 20190507 0002.jpg|Back of Nature's Blessing arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used By: Paris *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids **Appeared In: 2, 8, 20, 25, 43, 49 *Used to Heal: Chomp, Futabasaurus, Ace *Used to Defeat: Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Effect: Heal yourself or another dinosaur back to their full energy! *Other: It was found along with Paris' card by Dr. Owen at a digsite in Alberta, Canada, and was shipped to Zoe. It was Paris' first Move Card and was most often used to heal Chomp, but wasn't used at all during season 2. Trivia *Despite being the only Dinosaur to use the Move, Paris never used it to heal herself. *Paris tried to use it to heal Styracosaurus in Maui Owie!, but Terry hit her before she could use it properly. *Despite the fact that it is a healing move, Paris used it in the Fusion Move that defeated the Black T-Rex. This was potentially because this was the only Super Move she had animation for not involving an assistant dinosaur. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Grass Power (07 1st/1st+), Emerald Cure (Geki 1st), Super Nature's Revenge (07 4th/4th+), and Nature Burst (Geki 3rd), and an altered version is seen on Leaf Tornado (Kaku 6th/08 Sp). *In the arcade game, this Move is used as a "Partner effect" for 2v2 battles. When a Grass Dinosaur is on the sidelines, it will sometimes activate Nature's Blessing to heal its fighting partner when the partner wins a turn, even if the Move isn't equipped to it. Gallery Nature's Blessing (Paris).jpg|Paris using Nature's Blessing Nature's Blessing (Paris) 07.jpg|Nature's Blessing healing Chomp Nature's Blessing.png|Nature's Blessing in the arcade by Super Shantungosaurus Nature's Blessing - Paris.png|Paris using Nature's Blessing in the arcade Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game